Scrolls vs Spells
by DarkHellia77
Summary: This is the sequel to "Fairies of Darkness." You'll have to read that first to understand this story. After someone regains their memory, they have another dark scheme. Bloom and the Winx Club must stop them before it's too late.
1. The Second Shock

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

There weren't any clouds in the blue sky, and the sunlight was very harsh.

Bloom and Flora were in their room at Alfea, and they were really bored.

Bloom said in a bored tone, "The day is going by very slowly."

Flora replied calmly, "Sweetie, we've only gone to three classes. It's still morning."

Stella came into their room, and she was frantically searching for something.

Bloom wondered with a curious look on her face, "What are you looking for, Stella?"

She explained with worry in her voice, "I need a green pen. It'll match my green notebook, and I'll be satisfied!" Flora handed one of her green pens to Stella.

Meanwhile, Musa and Tecna were in the cafeteria. Tecna told Musa in a sweet tone, "We're almost done with our first half of our freshmen year." Musa replied sadly, "Listen, Tecna. Remember when Bloom took down that evil kid who tried to get stronger by absorbing darkness?" Tecna said in a serious tone, "Yes, I remember. He was evil, but Stella destroyed the vortex that he was traveling through. Zeno has amnesia, but why are you bringing this up?" Musa explained, "For the past two months, I've been bored. We haven't encountered any new enemies." She left the cafeteria, and Musa headed to the room that she shared with Tecna.

Bloom, Flora, and Stella waited for their fourth class to start. Stella had a happy look on her face. She exclaimed with joy, "Girls, I just remembered something! We only have three classes today, because the teachers have an important meeting today!" Bloom asked out of curiosity, "How do you know, Stella?" She stood up, and Stella looked out the window. She explained nicely, "The pink Alfea calendar says that the teachers have to attend meetings on the 13th day of every month. Today is the 13th, so that's great!

For the rest of the day, we should do some shopping!"

The girls cheered, and they looked for their wallets.

Elsewhere, someone was in a foggy forest. He had white hair, and the boy was wearing a white cape. He looked like he was six, and he seemed to be lost.

The boy thought to himself, "Where am I? This forest is foggy, but it's not stopping me from having one-hundred percent visibility." He walked through the foggy forest, and the boy reached a long, giant, metal bridge. Next to the bridge, there was a wooden sign.

There was something written on it, but it wasn't in English. The boy thought to himself, "I can't cross this bridge! The people at the other end probably won't understand my language!" The sign said, "_Idaina Naruto ohashi._" Somehow, the boy was able to understand the Japanese language. The sign's words translated to "Great Naruto Bridge."

Since he could understand the language, the boy decided to cross the bridge.

Bloom and her friends found their wallets, and they left the room. Just to be safe, Bloom carried the spell book with her. She hadn't used it in two months, but the images that the spells created were still in her head. Suddenly, the book turned blue!

Bloom ignored the book's change of color, and she left Alfea with Stella and Flora.

The girls walked through the forest, and Flora enjoyed the fact that the trees were alive.

Stella said with a happy look on her face, "At least this forest isn't like the one in the Insect Realm." Flora had a serious facial expression. She told Stella, "Yeah. I had to fight that freaky spider guy named Kidomaru. He used spiders and strange arrows."

Bloom noticed that they had reached the end of the forest, and they had entered the city of Magix. Stella ran into a store that was selling dresses at 20 percent off.

Bloom and Flora followed Stella, and they had their credit cards.

Meanwhile, Musa and Tecna decided to experiment with something. Musa wanted to see if this would work, and Tecna wanted to help her. Musa combined ten bad CDs with Tecna's laptop, and they started to work great! Musa exclaimed with joy, "This is cool! My CDs wouldn't work, but your laptop repaired them! Thanks, Tecna!"

She hugged Tecna, and Musa put one of her CDs into her stereo.

Tecna found a metal cube under her bed, and she picked it up.

Suddenly, the cube transformed into a green mechanical dragonfly!

Tecna said to it, "I want to see if you can record things that happen in other worlds."

The mechanical dragonfly understood Tecna's command and it teleported somewhere.

Elsewhere, the boy with the white cape had finally crossed the Great Naruto Bridge.

He noticed another wooden sign, and he walked over to it. The boy whispered, "I need to know my location." The sign said, "_Hi no tochi._" The white-haired boy realized that this was the Land of Fire. A man who looked like a merchant walked over to him.

He asked nicely, "Do you need some help, sir?" The boy had a confused look on his face. The merchant explained, "You must be a treasure hunter! Tell me, have you heard of the eight scrolls?" The boy responded coldly, "Look, I don't want to buy anything."

The merchant placed his hand on the boy's forehead. He said, "Classic case of amnesia.

This should help you remember something." He found pebbles on the ground, and he threw them at the boy! They struck him in the forehead, and something happened.

He had an evil smile on his face, and it seemed like he remembered who he was.

The boy shouted, "My memory is back! I'm Zeno Bell! Listen, you stupid merchant!

My first scheme failed, but I might have another idea!"

Before the merchant could turn around to reply, Zeno vanished into the shadow of a tree.

Tecna used her digital powers to link her laptop with her mechanical dragonfly.

The laptop received an email, and Tecna opened it. The email was actually what the mechanical dragonfly recorded from another world. It hid behind a tree, and it saw Zeno talking to a merchant. When it saw Zeno disappear into the shadows, it teleported back to the realm of Magix. Tecna shouted with worry, "Look at this, Musa!"

When Musa saw what was recorded, she had a shocked expression on her face.

Musa said, "No way! Tecna, I hope he doesn't come back here! I'll call the other girls!"

Bloom and her friends were looking at three dresses. The dresses looked exactly alike, but they were in three different colors. Stella exclaimed loudly, "I'll take the red one!

Bloom, the blue one goes with your eyes! That green dress will go great with your plants, Flora!" The girls took the dresses to the cashier, and he totaled up the price.

As Bloom handed her credit card to him, the cashier had a flirty smirk on his face.

He told her, "Oh, wow! You're that girl who saved the entire realm of Magix!

I watched the whole battle from my store, but you're hotter in person."

Bloom narrowed her blue eyes and she replied, "You're a pervert."

After 5 minutes, the cashier handed the receipt to Bloom. He gave her the dresses, too.

As Bloom and her friends left the store with their shopping bags, Stella's phone rang.

She answered the phone, and Tecna was on the other end.

Tecna shouted quickly, "Stella, come quickly! Musa and I have news for you!"

Stella asked harshly, "Can you slow down, Tecna? What's the news?"

When Tecna told Stella what her mechanical dragonfly had recorded, Stella dropped her shopping bags in shock.

A/N: How was Chapter 1? If you haven't read "Fairies of Darkness", you might not understand the next chapters of the story. Give me some good reviews, and I'll write the next chapter! Standby for updates!


	2. Zeno's New Partner

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Bloom and her friends were in the room that Tecna shared with Musa. They saw the footage that Tecna's mechanical dragonfly had recorded, and they were amazed.

Stella said nicely, "It sounds like he got his memory back, and that's bad! I hope he switched to a black cape, because it would match his eyes." Bloom had a confident look on her face. She exclaimed with determination in her voice, "We'll stop him, girls!

Zeno lost to us once, and he'll lose again!" Flora asked in a cautious tone, "Don't you realize that there's a flaw in your plan, sweetie? We don't know where he is."

Musa replied, "The footage was recorded in front of a Japanese-looking town. If we find it, then we'll find him!" The girls cheered, and Tecna searched on her laptop.

Meanwhile, Zeno was at the entrance to Konoha. He thought to himself, "If I can't take over that magic world, I'll take over this one! Allies won't be necessary, because my spells have tons of power!" As he was about to enter Konoha, someone grabbed him from behind! The person had grey hair, and they wore circular classes. They wore a headband from the Sound Village. Zeno shouted, "Put me down, you fool! I'll destroy you!"

The man replied, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyway, you can't defeat me."

Zeno grabbed Kabuto, and he teleported somewhere.

At Alfea, Stella had an idea. She shouted with happiness, "We should use the book to find Zeno! There's probably a spell for that!" Musa replied, "That's a cool idea."

Stella noticed that the book turned green, and she opened it.

She shouted with fury, "Jikirrei!" Suddenly, three green tornadoes appeared outside!

They went towards the trees, and they lifted them off the ground!

Bloom put her hand on Stella's shoulder. She said, "Thanks for trying."

The girls wondered if they would ever find Zeno.

Kabuto discovered that Zeno had teleported them to a grassy field. Kabuto asked, "Why didn't you attack me earlier?" Zeno explained coldly, "I can't rule a village if it gets destroyed. Besides, this world isn't big enough for two antagonists."

Kabuto wanted to find information about Zeno, so he created some cards on the ground.

He told Zeno harshly, "These cards will tell me everything about you. Let's see them."

Zeno was worried that Kabuto would alert Konoha about his presence.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and he said, "You're not a ninja, you have multiple abilities, and your name is Zeno Bell."

They stood in combat stances, and they glared at each other.

Zeno screamed with fury, "So Giaku!" He created a giant water dragon from his hand, and Kabuto was struck by the immense water pressure! He ran towards Zeno, and Kabuto used chakra to strike him! He hit Zeno's head, and he struck his heart!

Zeno fell to the ground, but he had a plan. He whispered, "Jioruk."

He healed instantly, and Kabuto was amazed by that.

Zeno shouted loudly, "Here's a deadly combo! Uruk! Gikor!"

He moved fast, and Zeno shot giant ice shards at Kabuto!

Kabuto couldn't see the quick attack, and the ice shards slammed against his chest!

The fairies thought that Zeno's book was burned, but he had another one!

He decided to stop fighting, and Zeno showed it to Kabuto.

Kabuto took the white book from him, and he opened it.

He shouted, "I can read this language! Zaker!"

Zeno unleashed lightning from his mouth, and Kabuto had a devious smile on his face.

He thought to himself, "I've been reading about these types of children. The next mamodo battle has begun!"

How was Chapter 2? Sorry that it's short. To me, it's a filler chapter. I hope you like it. Standby for Chapter 3!


	3. Bloom Gets Blamed! Zeno's Sadistic Plan

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Flora looked out the window. She looked at the healthy plants outside, and that lightened up some of the shock and tension that was on her mind. Flora had a worried look on her face. She thought to herself, "I hope Zeno's next plan isn't focused on killing plants."

Flora turned away from the window, and she sat down on her bed.

Bloom walked into the room, and she had a happy facial expression.

She told Flora in a calm tone, "Flora, I just realized something! Look at the magic calendar!" Flora knew that today was the 15th, but why was it an important day?

Bloom explained in detail, "Today, the Magix gateway is open! The gateway can take you to another world, and that's how we'll find Zeno!"

Meanwhile, Zeno had abandoned Kabuto. He didn't want anyone holding him back, and he disappeared when Kabuto closed his eyes for a moment. Zeno shouted, "I'll get back at those fairies! However, I can't do it alone." He decided that he needed allies, but where would he find them?" Then, Zeno snapped his fingers. He remembered the strange merchant who mentioned something about scrolls in this world.

Zeno closed his eyes, and he tried to sense any unusual energy. He was able to pinpoint the location of one thing, and it was in the village of Konoha.

Bloom called her friends into the room that she shared with Flora, and she wanted to discuss their plan. Musa detected a flaw in Bloom's plan, and she wanted to point it out.

Musa said calmly, "It's a bad plan. We don't know the specific location, so we don't know where we would end up." Suddenly, the book turned purple!

Bloom opened it, and she liked what she saw. Bloom shouted with determination, "Listen, girls! It's the next spell! Wigarzem!" When she read the spell, purple energy surrounded them! This spell gave them the ability to teleport!

Stella realized that she teleported herself to the mall, because she was thinking about that.

She exclaimed loudly, "It focuses on a person's thoughts! That's great!"

Zeno's index fingers acted like a compass needle. They automatically moved in the direction of the unusual energy, and Zeno liked that. He saw the entrance to Konoha, and he decided to use the spell Uruk. It would make him move extremely fast, and would look like he was using teleportation. Zeno shouted, "Uruk!" His feet moved at 999,000 miles per hour, and Zeno rapidly passed through the entrance.

Ino was going to get some ramen, and she was happy that Choji didn't come with her.

Last time at Ichiraku Ramen, Ino had to pay her year's worth of allowance because of him. Suddenly, she felt something pass by quickly! Whatever it was, its speed created a huge gust of wind! Ino felt herself being lifted off the ground by the wind, and she was sent flying all the way to Ichiraku Ramen!

Stella teleported again, and she was thinking about Alfea. Stella was back at Alfea, and she was really happy. Flora and the others came outside. Flora placed her hand on Stella's shoulder. She said, "We knew you'd figure it out, sweetie."

Stella replied, "Yeah, I did. Anyway, let's go get some lunch."

The girls left Alfea again, and they walked through the forest.

Zeno kept on running. He saw the Hokage's mansion, and he was happy to see it.

He thought to himself, "When I rule the world, this place shall be my castle."

Zeno knew that he had to be sneaky. He went into the shadows, and he quickly went upstairs. Since he was in the shadows, that gave him the ability to see through walls with his eyes closed. Zeno closed his eyes, and he saw the layout of the Hokage's mansion!

The first floor only had rooms that were filled with medical books.

However, the second floor had something interesting. One room on the left was filled with scrolls. Zeno noticed that there were red scrolls, and he was satisfied.

He moved through the shadows, and he arrived at the second floor.

Zeno opened the door on the left, and the room was filled with red scrolls.

He decided to steal them, so Zeno stashed them in his pockets.

Someone's footsteps could be heard, and Zeno teleported out of there!

The Winx girls reached the city, and they went to the pizza place from two months ago.

Stella told the cashier with joy, "I'm in a good mood, so we'll have five extra cheese pizzas with thick crusts!" She handed her red credit card to cashier, and the girls sat down at a table. The cashier was bored, so he grabbed the store's remote for the television.

He flipped through the channels, but something caught his attention.

A kunoichi for Ninja News exclaimed in horror, "We have breaking news! An entire arsenal of Fire Scrolls was taken from the Hokage's Mansion! A witness saw the perpetrator running from the mansion! Let's go see her!" Shizune explained, "This girl stole all of the Fire Scrolls! I don't know who she is, but she had red hair and blue eyes!

Her clothes were blue, and she left a note behind!" Shizune read the note.

It said: _You'll never get the Fire Scrolls back, losers! I'm using these for my personal business. You'll never catch me, so don't even try! If you send your pathetic shinobi to hunt me down, I'll annihilate them all! I may look weak, but looks can be deceiving! _

_You don't know where I'll strike next, and I won't tell you! After my dark scheme is done, I'll destroy your useless village! Your worst nightmare, Bloom._

Bloom and her friends had shocked expressions on their faces. Bloom shouted in her defense, "That's not true at all! I wasn't even there!" Stella responded calmly, "We believe you, Bloom. You would never do anything bad!" However, the cashier glared at her. He yelled, "You're a criminal, and I'm calling the Magix police!"

Stella walked up to the cashier. She screamed, "Bloom would never do anything bad!

There has to be an explanation for that strange doppelganger! Anyway, are the pizzas ready?" Stella told the cashier to put them in boxes, because she wanted to leave.

He totaled up the price, and Stella used her credit card to pay for them.

When the girls were leaving, she looked back at the cashier.

Stella glared at him with a cold stare, and it was like she was Icy.

Zeno was delighted about what he had done, and he had a faint smile on his face.

He had learned how to use the spell "Poruk", and that would allow him to shape-shift into anything. Zeno said evilly, "Fairies, I'm not only going to crush you! I'll drag your names through the mud! I was hated in the mamodo world, and you'll know what that feels like! This scheme is absolutely cunning, and it won't fail!"

Zeno decided to stay in Konoha, but he had to remain undetected.

A voice said, "There you are. I had a feeling that you'd come here."

Zeno turned around, and he saw Kabuto with his book! Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

He wondered with curiosity in his voice, "Who was that girl who stole the Fire Scrolls? She didn't look like a ninja, but stealing from someone like the Hokage wouldn't be easy." Zeno replied, "That was me, Kabuto. I told you that I possess many abilities, and you'll find that to your liking. You see, I want revenge on someone. However, she's in a distant world." Kabuto had a cocky smirk on his face. He jumped down from the roof.

Kabuto whispered in Zeno's ear, "I'll help you with your plot, because I also want more ninjutsu. Also, I need to see what secrets are in this book."

A/N: How was Chapter 3? Bloom's been framed by Zeno! The other girls will get framed, too. Major things will happen, and this story will have twists and turns. Kabuto found Zeno, and what will the duo of disaster do next? I hope you liked this chapter. Standby for Chapter 4!


	4. The Blame Boomerang Goes Around

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club went to a nearby lake to think.

The sunrise looked amazing, and it took away some of the tense atmosphere.

Bloom had a worried expression on her face. She said, "I don't want anyone to think of me in a negative way." Stella replied happily, "Everything will be okay, Bloom. We'll find Zeno, and he'll pay!" Tecna was using her laptop, and the mechanical dragonfly proved that it was useful for spying. She had a smile on her face, and she could see that it had been secretly following and recording Zeno's actions. Musa walked over to Tecna, and she had a pleasant look on her face. She shouted in amazement, "Whoa! That's cool, Tecna! This video shows Zeno transforming into Bloom, and he's the one who stole those strange scrolls." Tecna replied calmly, "Zeno also has a new ally. His name is Kabuto Yakushi." Flora hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, because she was shocked at how the lake looked. The yellowtail tuna fish were frozen in giant icicles, and the lake had also been frozen. This wasn't normal, because it was spring time.

Flora wondered, "Besides Zeno, who would do such a vicious thing to these defenseless fish?"

Meanwhile, a businessman and a blue-haired boy watched the Winx girls from a distant bridge. " The boy said harshly, "Hey, Hosokawa. Those girls probably know where the bank is. Hosokawa replied angrily, "We'll find it ourselves. The mamodo battle has begun, and those girls would be useless. Reycom, your ice powers can help us get whatever we want!" The duo laughed evilly, and they tried to find the city of Magix.

Reycom looked back at the girls, and he noticed their spell book!

He exclaimed loudly, "Hosokawa, they've got a spell book! Let's fight them!"

Hosokawa told him with determination, "I don't see the mamodo, so it would be useless."

Reycom thought as he walked away, "Whoever their mamodo is, we'll beat them."

Elsewhere, Kabuto tried to help Zeno with his scheme. He explained in detail, "Zeno, you could go after the Water Scrolls. They're in the Land of Water, but we'll get them."

Zeno replied in a demonic voice, "Let's go find them! I want power, and I intend to get it! No one will interfere with my plans!" Kabuto responded coldly, "Every land has its own shinobi. We should be cautious."

Stella looked inside her orange purse, and she noticed that her credit card had no money on it. Stella shouted loudly, "I have to transfer some of my bank money on to the credit card!" Tecna asked with concern, "Do you want to borrow mine, Stella? It has some money on it." Stella replied frantically, "Absolutely not, Tecna! We have to get the bank before it closes!" Flora told Bloom calmly, "Look at this, Bloom!" She looked at the frozen lake, and she was amazed. Bloom noticed the sad look on Flora's face, and she used her fire powers to heat up the frozen lake. Then, the girls walked to the bank.

Meanwhile, Reycom and Hosokawa reached the city of Magix. Reycom said with an evil smirk on his face, "Check out these stores, Hosokawa. They're full of junk, but it still looks expensive." Hosokawa replied loudly, "We have the book's powers, Reycom! You'll like this, because we're going to have some hostages!" Hosokawa opened the blue book. He shouted with rage, "Gikor!" Reycom unleashed giant ice shards from his mouth, and all of the buildings were demolished! People ran out of the stores, and they saw the immense damage. Hosokawa yelled angrily, "Everybody go into the bank! We're going to tie you up, and duct tape your mouths! Don't even alert the police, because they don't scare me!" He had the blue book in one hand, and he had a blue laser gun in the other. The terrified citizens headed into the bank, and they were wondering what would happen to them.

Elsewhere, Zeno and Kabuto had taken the wrong path, and they ended up in another place. Kabuto found a wooden sign, and it explained that they had arrived in the Land of Waves. Zeno wondered, "What is this thick white mist? Is a mamodo causing this?"

Kabuto replied harshly, "Keep your voice down, Zeno. It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

I think a shinobi with water abilities did it, and they might have a scroll.

Zeno used the Poruk spell, and he turned into Stella! The destructive duo walked through the marshlands, and they came to a bridge. Zeno noticed a lady crossing the bridge, and she appeared to be the Mizukage. Mei Terumi could see through the mist, and she saw Zeno and Kabuto. She exclaimed, "Hi, I'm just taking a trip here! The island is lovely."

Kabuto pulled out a kunai knife. He said, "It's lovely, but we aren't."

Zeno shouted, "Magma Cascade!" Zeno shot out fiery energy from his hands, but Mei countered with a Lava Release technique. She said happily, "You're a mean girl, and it's time to get serious." She used the Water Prison Jutsu technique on Zeno, and he was trapped! Zeno shouted with fury, "Gravirei!" The intense gravity broke the water prison, and Zeno was free! He screamed loudly, "Wigar!" He unleashed a purple vortex of wind energy from his hand, and it struck Mei in the stomach! She groaned, "You don't seem like a ninja, but you're strong. What do you want?" Zeno explained in a demonic voice, "We want your Water Scroll! Give it to us, or you'll suffer the consequences!"

Mei had a smirk on her face. She placed a Water Scroll on the ground, and she teleported somewhere.

Kabuto repeatedly used a Clone Jutsu on the Water Scroll, and Zeno had more power.

The girls arrived at the city, and they noticed that buildings were frozen and demolished.

Musa shouted, "This is not cool, guys! What happened?" Flora thought to herself, "Someone froze the lake, too. It's probably the same vicious person."

She noticed an unharmed flower on the ground, and she communicated with it.

Flora placed her finger on the flower, and it showed her every detail of what happened earlier. She shouted, "The evil guys are in the bank! They've got hostages, and that's not good!" The girls ran to the frozen bank of Magix, and they walked up the icy steps.

Bloom kicked down the door, and she saw Reycom. He shouted, "You're the girls who have the spell book! I wonder what kind of spells you have."

Stella told him nicely, "Look, I just want to put some money on my credit card."

Hosokawa came out of a bank vault, and he noticed the girls and the spell book.

He asked, "Where's your mamodo?" Stella took the book from Bloom. She shouted, "Listen, you creep! We don't have a mamodo, we are the mamodos! Zakerga!"

A beam of lightning headed straight for Reycom and Hosokawa, and they were hit!

Hosokawa screamed angrily, "We're not scared of you! Gikor!"

Reycom shot out giant ice shards from his mouth, and Stella was scared!

She quickly opened the book, which had now turned yellow. She shouted, "Rashield!"

An electric shield appeared, and it reflected the ice shards back at the evil duo!

A cold explosion happened, and Reycom's blue book was on fire!

The blue flames consumed the book, and Reycom was sent back to the mamodo world.

Hosokawa ran away, and the girls glared at him. Musa freed the hostages, and everyone thanked the girls for saving their lives.

However, the celebration was short-lived. Mei teleported into the bank, and everyone stopped. She looked around, and she pointed at Stella! Mei shouted, "You thief! You stole my Water Scroll, and now you're trying to be a hero? I'm shocked at your actions!"

Stella explained, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then, one of the hostages remembered something! He yelled, "Bloom's a thief, too!

She's the one who stole the Fire Scrolls! It's all over the news!"

At that moment, the Magix police officers entered the bank. They had heard about what happened, so they arrested Bloom and Stella. The girls were placed in separate police cars, and Flora clenched her fists. She said, "Zeno, you've gone too far."

A/N: How was Chapter 4? The blame game is pretty exciting, isn't it? Where will Zeno and Kabuto strike next? Can Bloom and Stella clear their names? Standby for Chapter 5!


	5. Karma Gives What Must Be Deserved

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

Griselda slept in her office chair, and she woke up to see the sunrise. She thought to herself, "Today seems like it shall turn out to be splendid." Griselda opened the door, and she saw the Magix newspaper on the ground. She needed to make some coffee, so she took the newspaper with her. Griselda headed to Alfea's kitchen, and she waited for the coffee to be ready. When she saw the newspaper, Griselda almost tripped over a chair.

She shouted loudly, "Bloom and Stella got arrested for crimes in another world?

That's extremely crazy! They wouldn't do anything vicious."

She drank her coffee, and Griselda ran to her office.

Bloom and Stella were taken to the Magix Prison, and that was bad. The magical prison had the ability to neutralize all kinds of powers. Bloom said with a worried look on her face, "I'm sure the dungeons that the teachers were trapped in seemed better than this."

Stella replied in a disgusted tone, "At least they didn't have to wear black and white outfits. They are not fashionable." Bloom sat down on the white bench that was in their cell, and she began to cry. Stella told her happily, "Don't worry, Bloom. Everything will be all right." Then, an officer came to their cell. She explained in a calm tone, "Girls, it's your lucky day. Apparently, a man with a green book and a kid paid your bail."

Stella wondered, "How do they know us?" The officer replied with a frown on her face, "Listen, and please leave. Your clothes and other items are at the entrance. Well, bye."

The man with the green book and the boy with the power to control plants, were known as Haru and Sugino. Haru said with a cocky grin, "Sugino, I'm glad that you can sense a mamodo's spell book. When they get ready to battle, that's when we'll beat them with 500 percent of our power!" Sugino replied evilly, "That's a lot of power!"

They hid behind a tree, and they waited for Bloom and Stella to come out of the prison.

Meanwhile, Zeno and Kabuto didn't know where they should strike next. Suddenly, Zeno sensed a familiar energy! He shouted loudly, "That's impossible! Those energies shouldn't even exist anymore!" Kabuto wondered, "What are you talking about?"

Someone yelled with fury, "Freezing Chains of Payback!" 500 chains made out of ice came out of nowhere, and Kabuto was trapped in them! The familiar energies belonged to the Trix! Darcy exclaimed, "You thought we were dead, but we're good at faking!

We knew that Bloom's Dragon Fire would eventually defeat you, so we let her do the work for us." Icy told Kabuto in a cruel tone, "The more you struggle; the chains will get tighter and colder."

Griselda arrived at her office, and she used her Magix phone card to call someone.

She asked, "Hello is this Lady Tsunade?" She replied over the phone, "It is. You're calling from Magix, so you probably need our assistance. That place was attacked two months ago, wasn't it?" Griselda explained calmly, "The person who stole the scrolls wasn't a girl! It was Zeno Bell, Tsunade!" She had a serious look on her face.

Tsunade opened a blue folder, and it had Zeno's file in it.

She told Griselda, "You're right. I should've known that he would try that!

Well, that's why I sent three new kunoichi to find him. Their techniques are amazing, and they completed the second of part of the Chunin Exam in 30 minutes! Also, they went from Academy students to Jonin in only two days!"

Bloom and Stella changed back into their normal clothes, and they smelled the morning air. Bloom shouted, "It's nice outside, Stella! Let's do something fun!"

Stella remembered that Flora would go to a botanical place every afternoon.

She led Bloom to the botanical place, and they searched for Flora.

Someone shouted with fury, "Juron!" Giant roots came out of the ground, and the two girls were being constricted by them! Stella said, "It's another mamodo team! They better get ready, because it's Winx time!" The girls changed into their Winx forms, and they broke through the roots. Sugino looked scared. Bloom's spell book turned red! She screamed in anger, "Take this! Dino Faigar!" She created a massive ball of fire, and it struck Sugino and Haru! Then, the area around them was covered in huge flames!

Bloom yelled in a harsh tone, "Ei Faigarzem!" This time, a spinning ball of fire appeared! Sugino and Haru couldn't dodge it, because this spell chased the opponent.

It struck their green book, and the green flames started to appear.

As he disappeared, Sugino glared at the girls. He shouted, "I'll get you!"

Elsewhere, Zeno and Kabuto were shocked at the Trix's brutal strength. Stormy had unleashed tornadoes to strike Kabuto. Darcy hit him with dark energy, and Icy's freezing chains continued to break his bones. Zeno knew that he had to abandon Kabuto.

As he was about to leave, a kunai knife landed in front of him!

Someone shouted loudly, "Stop right there, you evil fiend!"

A/N: How was Chapter 5? It is a filler chapter and a main chapter. Things are started to be pieced together! Will the Winx encounter Zeno again? Will Kabuto survive?

Who threw that kunai? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. The Quick Taste of Defeat

A/N: This chapter has Zatch Bell and Naruto references.

The moon shined brightly in the realm of Magix. Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club walked over to the hexagon that was drawn two months ago.

Musa asked, "Why did you bring us here, Bloom?"

She explained with a serious face, "This is our last resort, girls. We need to find Zeno."

Tecna put the book in the middle of the black hexagon, and she used a spell to create six candles. The spell book began to rapidly change colors, and then it stopped.

Bloom shouted with fury, "With the powers of many mamodos fused together inside this book, I request the power of Faigar! Secondly, I request the power of Saoshi! The third power is Zaker! Fourth, is Juron! The fifth spell is Gikor! Sixth, I summon the power of Wigar!" The book turned red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple!

A white beam of energy appeared, and it consumed the girls!

They closed their eyes, and the girls could feel themselves entering some kind of vortex.

When the light disappeared, Bloom opened her eyes. She exclaimed, "We're finally here!

Let's clear our names, girls!" They cheered, and they realized that they were in someone's house. Naruto came out of the bathroom, and he was shocked to see them.

The Trix teleported to an unknown location, and that left the job of beating Zeno to the mysterious person. Gaara came down from a tree, and he had a stern look on his face.

He said in a cruel tone, "We finally meet face to face, Zeno Bell. The Five Great Nations received information about your previous plot, and we used Kabuto as a spy."

Zeno asked harshly, "Is that true, Kabuto?" He replied with a smirk, "It's true.

You see, I didn't team up with you because I could read this book. I wanted to know what your plan was, Zeno. I have a microphone in my ear, and all of the villages heard your plot." Gaara asked Zeno, "Will you surrender, or will I have to make you?"

Zeno shouted, "Zakerga!" A shield of sand appeared, and Zeno was shocked.

Naruto said loudly, "Hi, girls! What's going on?" Flora told him, "Zeno's in your village." Naruto had a serious look on his face. He shouted, "Let's hurry to the main gate! Follow me!" They ran to the main gate, and there was no time to waste.

Gaara shouted, "Sand Coffin!" A large amount of sand trapped Zeno, and he was unable to move. Gaara shouted with fury, "Sand Burial!" Zeno was crushed by the pressure, and he screamed in pain! Naruto's group arrived at the main gate, and they smiled.

Zeno shouted, "Jioruk!" He healed instantly, and it looked like the damage never happened. Bloom pushed Zeno, and he landed on his face! She yelled, "You know, I really hate all the bad mamodos like you! You're just a bunch of sadists!

This will end right now!" Bloom created a Rainbow Dragon Rasengan, and it changed colors! She struck Zeno's head, and a rainbow-colored explosion happened!

Zeno was in a major amount of pain, and he could still stand.

Suddenly, Iruka Umino appeared! He said, "Zeno Bell, you're a wanted criminal!

As punishment from the Hokage, you will be sent back to the mamodo world!

Iruka took the white book from Kabuto, and he placed a paper bomb on it.

It exploded, and the book was on fire! Zeno shouted as he disappeared, "NOOOO!"

Iruka said, "He's finally gone. As a reward for everyone's bravery, I'll treat you all to ramen!" Stella asked, "What's ramen?" Naruto replied happily, "Once you taste it, you won't be able to hate it!" Everyone laughed, and they were happy.

A/N: Well, that's the end! I'll make more stories, and I hope you'll like them!


End file.
